


Frisky

by TickingPocketWatches



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 18:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4359674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TickingPocketWatches/pseuds/TickingPocketWatches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim doesnt know when to quit and Bones hopes he never will.</p><p>A simple domesticated McKirk AU. If you can consider these two domesticated....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frisky

"So," Kirk drags as he watches his mate stare intently to the stove as his hands effortlessly danced around. Creating things Jim hadn't the slightest idea where to start.

"You just.... Know what you're doing or are you just-???" Kirk stops with arched brows when he couldn't think of the exact word he was looking for. 

"It's like anything else, babe. S'comes with practice." The trademark Georgian slur touching each syllable when he spoke. The simple conversation not deterring in his work of preparing dinner.

Kirk sighed gently, his feet dangling from off the kitchen counter that he was perched upon, watching with interest. Not at the meal his lover was preparing but the preparer himself. Jim never could resist Bone's in the kitchen. He liked food and loved McCoy. It was a win-win combination, really. 

"You should- i don't know- be on a cooking show, or something. You're really good." Kirk praised with all pure honesty. Bone's just grunted in a sarcastic reply. 

"No really!" Jim chirps, hopping from off the counter and strides over to his personal chef. 

"All the cooks on TV are ugly, they need some fresh hot meat on there." The blonde coo'ed at the back of the other mans neck. Wrapping his arms loosely around Bone's waist. 

"You never watch cooking shows. How would you even know?" Bones grumbles in his low drawled speech. Careful not to elbow Kirk in the midst of his stirring. 

"Oh please, as if they have anything finer than you. I don't have to watch it to know." Kirk sighs dramatically tightening his arms firmer around the others waist. Bone's mummers a 'well' in place of a reply, preoccupied by his cooking to pay his flirty lover any notice. Kirk rolls his eyes.

"I could totally get you on TV. Let's start practicing for your show. Come on bones! Don't ignore me!" Kirk whines from his boyfriends lack of interest. "Im trying to make you a star here!" 

"I'm listening! Go ahead and educate me." McCoy chuckles, with a slight shake of his head.

"Good!" Jim perks. "What are you making?" He purrs.His hold on the other slightly tightening. Pulling his lovers back up against his front.

"I thought you were gonna educate me?"

"I am! This is part of your lesson. Now answer the question and no more interrupting!"

"Fine fine, sorry." Bones chuckles and adds herbs to the meal. "I'm making 'cowboy beans' and hamburgers, there, happy?"

Jim chuckles and nuzzles his nose into the area that shoulder meets neck. "God, You're such a hick. Alright, What are you doing right now?"

The corner of Bone's lips tug into a soft smile and wonders where Jim is going with this silly little show. "I'm stirring the beans so they don't stick to the bottom of the pot."

"What happens when they stick to the bottom?" Kirk asks in his most seductive voice, focussing his flirty tone on the word 'bottom'. His hands drifted apart to loop both thumbs into either side of Bones jeans belt loops. His free fingers massaging the sides of his hips. McCoy then understood his motives. 

"They burn." Bones deadpanned. Knowing that this was frustrating Jim.

"Okey-," Jim huffed. "So, did you prepare the hamburger meat?" He tries again with the flirtatious tone.

McCoy just laughs at the question. "Say what?"

"Just answer Bone's!"

"Yes, I prepared it." He chuckled.

"Like, how did you prepare it? Did you tenderize it?" Jim pressed. 

"Yes, Jim."

"Did you beat it right?"

"Yes, Darl'in."

"Like, did you beat it hard, but still tenderly so that you wouldn't-

"YES, Jim." McCoy interrupts. Much to Jim's disapproval.

"Fine. So..." Jim stopped mid sentence trying to think of another way to get his purpose across. 

"So, do you like to use that spoon?"

"Oh my god." 

"No negativity!" Jim ruffles "Well?" 

"I guess."

"Is it like an extension of your own body?"

"Suppose so." 

".... What kind of material is it made out of?" Jim purrs.

McCoy doesn't answer right away. He makes a face then finally mumbles. "Wood."

"Uh huh, and how does that feel in your hands?"

"Jim, please stop." 

Kirk snickers as a blush starts to creep onto his lovers face. 

"Are you not enjoying this?" Jim whispers close to the other mans ear and let's his fingers drift under McCoy's T-shirt and towards his loose waist band to his jeans.

"To be honest, I never considered my kitchen spoon something to get frisky over." 

Kirk bust out a laugh that sounded more like a cough. "Did you just seriously use the word 'frisky'?" 

"Shut up,Jim."

"I knew you were old, but not dead."

"Jim!" 

"When was that seriously even used last?" 

"Damn it, Jim!" 

"Back in the 1990's? Geez Bones!" 

"Okay, that's enough." McCoy growls as he drops his spoon and turns to face his annoying boyfriend. Jim continues to crack up even at the threatening dead eye he receives, which makes him laugh even harder.

"You won't find it so damn funny by the time I'm done swatting your ass with it. You damn brat." He snarls and grips his fingers into each side of Jim's waist and halls him over his shoulder like a bag of grain. 

"I might like it too much." Jim grunts with all honesty. Out of breath and his sides screaming where Bones shoulder bit into his ribs. 

Jim notices then, that they were moving. Off and away from the kitchen towards the bed room.

"Hey! What about your hick beans? Aren't they going to burn?" Jim asks with a curl off lips. Happy his teasing had finally won the attention he so desperately wanted. 

"Not as much as your ass will tomorrow."

And so they both did.

End.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Reviews are always lovely! Especially if you want more.;p hehe


End file.
